Amor Casi Imposible
by LizzieBrandon
Summary: Como es enamorarte de tu amiga, que te acompaña y apoya en todo? quizá piensen que es algo fácil, pero no para mi, porque soy una chica y me he enamorado accidentalmente de mi amiga. Pero bueno, nadie escoge de quien se enamora.Rose y Bella.
1. Chapter 1

Presentaciones

Me llamo Isabella Swan, tengo 11 años y voy en 6º grado, mi mejor amiga se llama Alice Brandon y tiene la misma edad que yo. Siempre he sido un poco rara, de diferentes formas, ya verán a que me refiero.

Ahora voy camino a la escuela, estoy muy ansiosa de ver a Alice y saber si tendremos una nueva o nuevo estudiante, de preferencia que sea una chica, para tener más amigas.

Cuando voy llegando siento que alguien me abraza por la espalda, y me dice

-¡Bella, te extrañé mucho!- esa era Alice. Después de contarme todo lo que hizo en las vacaciones, nos dirigimos al salón. Al llegar vi a una chica rubia de cabello hasta la cintura, unos ojos de color azul cielo, muy hermosos debo decir, que me miraban expectante, junto a ella había un chico rubio de unos ojos un poco más claros que la chica, eran muy hermosos. Más alejados vi a otros chicos más, uno de cabello cobrizo, cuando me vio pude ver unos ojos color verde esmeralda oscuro, a su lado había otro chico un poco más robusto que él, tenía el cabello negro con unos pocos rizos y unos ojos negros como su cabello.

La niña rubia se acercó hacia nosotras junto con el chico rubio, que al parecer era su hermano, y con una dulce voz me dijo:

-Hola, mi nombre es Rosalie Hale y el es mi hermano Jasper- dicho esto ella me besó la mejilla y su hermano me extendió la mano, aunque miraba intensamente a Alice, la cual dijo:

-¡Hola! Yo soy Alice Brandon-

- Yo soy Isabella Swan- respondí un poco tímida.- Pero prefiero que me digan Bella.

Después conversamos un rato hasta que llegó la profesora, iba a decirle a Alice que nos sentáramos juntas, pero ella me dijo que había quedado de sentarse con Jasper, así que yo me sentaría con Rosalie. La clase se hizo corta, ya que al ser la primera clase, sólo nos entregaron el horario e hicieron presentarse a los alumnos nuevos, eran Rosalie, Jasper, y los otros dos eran Edward Cullen y Emmett Mcharty. Edward y Emmett no dejaban de mirarnos a Rosalie y a mí, Edward sostenía mi mirada, y Emmett la de Rosalie. Al finalizar la clase, se acercaron a nosotras y nos hablaron, bueno, Edward me habló específicamente a mí y Emmett a Rosalie. Después de un rato me incomodé y preferí irme a buscar a Alice, dije que iría al baño y Rosalie dijo la misma excusa.

_En el baño_

-¿Que te pareció Edward, Bella?- preguntó Rosalie.

-Mmmm… nada mal, pero no lo conozco mucho, así que no me interesa, y no quiero enamorarme - respondí.-¿Y qué tal para ti ese Emmett, Rose?-le pregunté.

-Ni sí, ni no- respondió segura- es muy infantil, además, no quiero enamorarme, igual que tú.-al decir esto me miró y sostuvo mi mirada unos segundos, hasta que quité mi mirada. Salimos del baño y fuimos a buscar a Alice, y la encontramos en el parque caminando y hablando con Jasper, preferimos dejarlos tranquilos. Al sonar la campana nos dirigimos de nuevo al salón, me senté con Rose, otra vez, y hablamos toda la clase, ya que la profesora no estaba.

-Oye Rose, ¿Qué música te gusta?- le pregunté.

- Varios cantantes distintos, como Paramore, Britney Spears, Hilary Duff, música clásica, etc.- respondió.- ¿Y a ti Bella?

-Los mismos que tú-dije- además de The Veronicas, Muse, Rihanna, y muchos más- respondí.

Seguimos hablando más, y descubrí que coincidimos en varios gustos, como que nos gusta leer, ver películas, etc.

Al salir a almorzar, ocurrió algo muy raro. Iba de camino a la cafetería hablando con Rose, de pronto me caí y Rose me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, sentí una fuerte corriente eléctrica que me recorrió el cuerpo. Instintivamente, me alejé de ella, y ella de mí, fuimos a la cafetería en silencio, un incómodo silencio. Pero lo que ocurrió en la cafetería fue mucho peor...

Hola!

Espero les guste la historia, está basada en lo que me ocurre, aunque con algunos cambios.

Si quisieran que arreglara algo, dejadme un review

Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2:**

**La cafetería y muchas cosas**

**Pov Bella:**

Había sido muy raro lo que había ocurrido cuando me caí, esa sensación como eléctrica que sentí cuando Rosalie me ayudó a levantarme. Era algo que jamás había sentido antes.

Pero bueno, tal vez fue algo que no ocurriría de nuevo, así que dejé de preocuparme. Al entrar a la cafetería, sin darme cuenta, entramos tomadas de la mano, y todos (cuando digo que todos era tooodoos los de ahí) se quedaron mirando a Rosalie, y de paso a mí. Me puse roja como un tomate, había docenas de personas mirándome. Seguimos caminando, aún tomadas de la mano, por lo que empezaron a murmurar cosas bastante raras como, "que raro, ellas dos tomadas de la mano, y yo las vi muy juntitas en el baño hablando muy bajo", escuché decir a Lauren, siempre mal pensando todo y chismorreando todo.

Hice caso omiso a los otros comentarios, luego reaccioné y empecé a soltar la mano de Rosalie, hasta que nuestras manos quedaron libres. Al llegar a la mesa, nos sentamos en silencio y me di cuenta que Rosalie estaba casi tan ruborizada como yo.

Alice, que se dio cuenta de la tensión entre ambas, rompió el hielo y me preguntó:

-Emss… Bella, ¿no te molesta que haya invitado a almorzar con nosotras a Jasper, Emmett y a Edward?-me miró después de decir esto.

- Ah… mmm no, no me molesta.- le dije, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de que Emmett y Edward estaban sentados con nosotras. Este último me miraba fijamente.

Ellos siguieron conversando, yo prácticamente me excluí de la conversación, estaba muy concentrada en mis pensamientos. Estaba pensando en esa rara sensación que sentía cada vez que había tocado la mano de Rosalie, eso era muy raro. Que yo sepa eso se siente cuando hay una atracción entre dos personas que se aman, o eso había leído. Y... si eso era así, ¿acaso me gustaba Rosalie?, pero, no es posible, si recién la conozco. En eso pensaba cuando Rosalie me dijo:

-¡Hey! mundo llamando a Bella...- dijo divertida.- me escuchas?

- Si aquí estoy!- le dije riéndome- ¿que pasa?

- Acaban de tocar el timbre, hay que entrar a clases-dijo seria...

-Ah!- fue lo único que dije.

El resto del día transcurrió de forma aburrida, en especial al final, porque me tocaban matemáticas, odio las matemáticas!

Al llegar a casa, quise distraerme de lo que había ocurrido en el día, pero no podía, ya que al ser primer día, no me dieron tareas, y no tenía nada más que hacer.

Hasta que alguien toca mi puerta, y era...


End file.
